Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device method for increasing a frame rate of a plurality of pictures photographed by the electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
An increasing number of devices are being produced that are enabled to capture and display images. For example, electronic devices, such as cell phones, are increasingly being equipped with cameras to capture images, including still snapshots and motion video images. Images captured by such devices can frequently be viewed on displays of the devices, as well as being transferred from the devices for viewing elsewhere. To view the images on relatively small devices, the images typically must be viewed on small display screens that are not capable of viewing the full resolution of the captured images. Thus, such devices must include at least a limited image processing capability to down-size the images for viewing on the small display screens.
Many electronic devices have limited processing capability due to cost, power consumption, and size constraints. However, the processing of captured images, especially the processing of video, is very computationally intensive. For example, many electronic devices have cameras capable of capturing images of 2 MegaPixels (MPel) or more. Thus, a processor of such an electronic device must be capable of processing a large amount of data for each captured image.
In order to further enhance qualities of the image and video captured by an electronic device, methods for increasing a frame rate of a plurality of pictures photographed by the electronic device are proposed.